The Strange New Pet
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: What happened to the crew after "Oh, To Have a Father"? Lets find out... and just what is this strange new pet?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Toni, here is your Ginny and Harry make out a lot story you've been bugging me for.  
  
Title: The Strange New Pet  
  
Summary: 5 years after our gang graduates, 4 years after Ginny. Voldemort is dead. Snape is Harry's dad, 7 years after "Oh, to have a father" What is everyone up too.....  
  
Chapter 1: Rise and Shine  
  
Poke, poke, poke. One eye opens, same eye closes. Poke, poke, poke. One eye open, sees green eyes looking into it. Other eye opens. Smile. "Good morning papa, mama says it's time to get up, you have to go to practice." Says the little girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Good morning my sweet flower and how are you today?" Says a dark haired man with the same green eyes as the little girl.  
  
"I'm fine papa, but mama says your gonna be late, it's 8:30" The little girl pounces off her papa.  
  
"Lily, have you woken your father yet? He's going to be late." Yells a voice from outside the bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, our little girl has done very well in waking up her papa." The man yells back to his wife.  
  
"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Asked Ginny as she walked into the room and towards her husband for a morning kiss. "Fred and George are going to stop by before practice. They want to see their niece and nephew, like they don't see them just about everyday to begin with."  
  
"Mornin' Gin. not bad, How are you?" Harry asked groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Come on Harry up you get, You've got practice, the world cup is in 3 days, you know you can't miss practice." Ginny smiled at her husband and he finally started to get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. During his shower his thoughts went back into the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius, I have been invited to join the England national Quidditch team" Harry said very happily, he could not think of anything he would rather do.  
  
"Harry that's wonderful. Have you told Severus yet? How did he take the news of his son being on the national team?" Sirius asked while hugging his Godson.  
  
"Yes, I told him, he and grandmother are thrilled. I only wish mum was here to share this too, I know she would be proud." Harry said and smiled sadly. It was times like this that he really missed having his mother. He was very grateful to at least have his father, Severus Snape and his grandmother Erma Snape.  
  
"Yes, Harry she would have been very proud of you." Sirius also smiled sadly. He missed James and Lily. Over the last 8 years Sirius and Severus had for the most part gotten along. They were by no means friends, but they both wanted Harry happy, and to make him happy both of them had to be an active part of his life. Harry was thrilled that they tolerated each other and would have human conversation and not attack each other anymore.  
  
"Sirius there is something else I need to tell you." Harry smiled brightly as he looked at his godfather who had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well, for your sake I hope it is good news, knowing your invited to join the national team, I don't think anything can bring me down right now." Sirius said with a smile on his face and a twinkle of pride in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, believe me Sirius, this is good, very good. Ginny and I are getting married as soon as she graduates next year. It will be a tough year for me, she will be in school and I won't be there. But our love is strong enough to get us through I am sure. Everyone knows already. We announced it after I graduated, but you were off on a mission for Albus." Harry smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Harry, that's wonderful. You have made me one of the proudest godfathers on this planet" he said while scooping Harry into a huge bear hug.  
  
A year later.. "Do you Harry, take Ginny to be your wife for all times till death do you part" Harry looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, I do" was Harry's reply. Tears glistened in Ginny's eyes. Harry could tell they were tears of love and joy. There was not one ounce of any pain or hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Do you Ginny take Harry to be your husband for all times until death do you part?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. She could tell he was also blinking back tears of deep love and adoration for her.  
  
"With everything I am, I do." Was Ginny's reply. A single tear left both of their eyes at that moment.  
  
"With the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride." Harry looked at Albus and Albus winked at him then Harry took his wife into his arms as gingerly as always, and gave her a deep kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute. Mrs. Weasley was crying, happy wedding crying for her daughter and the perfect son-in-law. Harry and Ginny turned and faced everyone there, all total 100 guests. 100 smiles were out there. Albus stepped up to them from behind placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Snape." The audience clapped so loudly it was deafening. "Now, shall we have a party."  
  
Everyone arrived Snape Manor for the wedding party. The party lasted until about 2 in the morning. A good time was had by all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was done with his shower and was drying off and getting dressed. He looked in the mirror and smiled. he was doing well. He still played for England and he was still very much in love with his wife and he desperately loved his twin children, Lily and James. The twins were now 3, Ginny had gotten pregnant during the honeymoon. They were thinking of having another go at having another baby.  
  
'Tonight' thought Harry. 'Tonight we will try again and see what happens' Harry walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed for his trip to Quidditch practice. He walked over and kissed Ginny gently on the lips before sitting down to breakfast. Ginny loved staying home with the kids, and her mother came over often to help out during the day since they lived fairly close to the burrow. Harry had the house on Godric's Hollow rebuilt for him and Ginny and their family. The house now had two very friendly ghosts that 'haunted' the house. Their names were Lily and James Potter. They acted a lot like Sir Nicholas at Hogwarts, they were friendly and enjoyed playing with the children. Severus was flabbergasted when he first saw the ghosts. It had been said through the year since they found out Severus was his father that while he was an infant, James Potter incorporated some of his blood into Harry's. James had a reason for this as it turns out. He was the last of the Gryffendor Heirs and the line needed to be continued. Since he had no children of his own, Lily allowed him to do that with Harry. Harry was by blood both a Snape and a Potter, but now with the twins, the Gryffendor bloodline would be continued.  
  
Severus was not happy about what James did when he found out about it at first. That was before they found out the reasoning behind it. When he found out about the reason he could hardly be mad at all. He was glad that Harry had lived that night to carry on the Gryffendor bloodline that James was so desperate to continue.  
  
Harry looked around the kitchen and found Lily and James playing on the floor near the table with some magical blocks. "Good morning James, how are you today?" Harry asked lovingly to his son.  
  
"Morning papa, I'm good., can I come to practice with you today?" James asked his father, he really wanted to go he had it written all over his face.  
  
"Sorry James, but no, we have a very important game in a few days so I need to really practice hard for it. I'll tell you what though, when I get home this afternoon, you and I will go for a fly, how's that?" Harry asked trying to make his son feel better. He hated having to say no to something due to how he was brought up with the Dursley's.  
  
"OK, papa, that's a good trade I guess." James smiled at his father, it was heartfelt and understanding.  
  
With a pop in the fireplace the Weasleys brothers were in the room. With a quick swipe of their wands they were both cleaned of the soot that had gotten on them. With another pop Molly Weasley was in the room. There were hugs all around. Some small talk for a little bit and then Fred, George and Harry were off to practice. Fred and George were the beaters for the team, during their spare time, they had their Joke shop. While they were busy Ron and Hermione managed the shop. The business was doing very well, they had three locations now, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and one in Ireland.  
  
Practice went very well. Harry was still the best seeker any team could have. England paid handsomely as well. Harry was very happy. He had a job he loved, he was the best at it and made more then anyone else. His family was very comfortable by him alone. He still had the money James and Lily had left to him as well as the Gryffendor family money. Harry didn't have to work at all, he knew it, but with a job he loved who was he to sit around and be bored all the time. Harry, Fred and George all too a shower at the Quidditch pitch locker room and then all floo'ed back to Godric's Hollow. The house was loud, as to be expected with four kids a mom and a grandmother and a few pranks. Hermione and Ron's kids had gotten there about half an hour after Harry and the Twins went to practice. James ran up to his father with his broom.  
  
"Just one second James let me say hello to your mother then we will go for a fly ok?" Harry asked his son, he nodded. Harry went over to his wife, slid his arms around her waist from the back and kissed her neck. "Hello sweetheart how was your day?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Ginny leaned back into Harry's arms and grinned. "Better now that your home." She turned her head and looked up and kissed him. "Now I believe you have a promise to hold to" Ginny said pointing down to their son.  
  
"OK, lets go James, lets go for that fly I promised you this morning." James' face lit up. So did Ghost James. Ghost James may not have been Harry's father by birth, but sharing the blood with him, bonded them like no other people. He was proud of Harry. As proud of Harry as Severus was. Ghost James didn't mind that Harry wasn't his, and he was thrilled that Harry survived that night, and now with children the Gryffendor heirs would continue.  
  
Harry and James flew for about an hour and a half and Harry got hungry. He promised James that he would take him to the Quidditch pitch after the big game on Saturday. James was like Harry in the sense he loved to fly, he felt free when he flew and Lily was always in a good mood as well when James came back from flying. Ginny would always giggle when Lily would be on the floor knowing Harry and James were flying she would let out with a giggle and a "wee" every so often.  
  
Dinner was quite the event when Ron and Hermione showed up as well. Molly and Ginny had made more then enough as usual. Dobby also lived there now too. But what Harry didn't know was that something was watching him. Watching him and reading his thoughts. What was reading his thoughts loved what he heard in Harry's head, but he still had a few days before he would make an offer he was quite sure Harry would accept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: OK Toni, sorry but it's turning into a song fic type now.. hehehe, but I think you'll like it ;)  
  
Title: The Strange New Pet  
  
Summary: 5 years after our gang graduates, 4 years after Ginny. Voldemort is dead. Snape is Harry's dad, 7 years after "Oh, to have a father" What is everyone up too.....  
  
Chapter 2: Lets Make Love.  
  
After everyone had left and James and lily were safely tucked into bed, Harry and Ginny made their way to their room. Ghost James and Ghost lily always stayed in the kids room and watched over them at night.  
  
When they got to their room, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and held her close and started rocking back and forth in a gentle motion. Dancing to a song playing in his head. It was a love song he had heard years ago, but it still rung true with him to this very day. He had heard it through the wall at the Dursley's before he had left there. It was a song by someone named Ricky Martin if he remembered right. He had magically enhanced a spell so that he could project the music in his head so Ginny could hear it too. She had heard the song before and loved it. And Harry sung along with it when he wasn't kissing her. If she remembered correctly he had said the song was called "She's all I'll ever need." She began to dance with Harry to the beat of the music. It's a slow and romantic song.  
  
/Here I am, With broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams. Here I am, alone again, I need her now, to hold my hand./  
  
Harry bent down slightly and kissed Ginny very gingerly. Still swaying to the music, pulled back.  
  
/She's all, she's all I ever had. She's the air I breathe She's all, she's all I ever had.  
  
It's the way she makes me feel, It's the only thing that's real. It's the way she understands. She's my lover she's my friend. When I look into her eyes. It's the way I feel inside. Like the man I wanna be. She's all I'll ever need./  
  
Still swaying he bent and kissed her again. He loved singing this song to her, and she loved having him sing it. They fell in love all over again every time they listened to this song. It had touched them both so deeply when she heard it for the first time. Harry had a remarkable singing voice, but he only sung for Ginny. Not even for his kids would he sing. It was the only piece of himself he could give to Ginny.  
  
/So much time, So much pain there's one thing that still remains The way she cared the love we share and through it all she's always been there.  
  
She's all, she's all I even had in a world so cold, so empty She's all, she's all I even had./  
  
Harry stopped singing and left the song to finish out. He was truly and madly in love with Ginny, and she was the same with Harry even after 8 years. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and slowly sat her down on the bed. He sat next her and they started kissing again slowly and deeply, inhaling the essence of the other person. Harry pulled her close and rubbed her back with his hands gently. With his other hand he held her head at her jaw ever so gently. They broke from the kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes. They loved to gaze at each other they could see the love they had for each other.  
  
Harry leaned back into kiss his wife tenderly and began to undo her robes, and she started to undo his as well. Harry moved down and started to kiss her ear lobes and nibbled and sucked on them, Ginny moans softly. Harry then moved down to he neck and sucked gently. Harry no had her robes off and Ginny was almost done with his, they were undone she was caressing his chest. Harry had a small patch of hair on chest between his breasts that Ginny loved to tangle her finger in, she was doing just that. Harry moved and laid Ginny down gently on the bed, her hair scattered all over the pillow. Harry loved looking at her like this, he felt she looked vulnerable and he had the ability to protect her like this. He kissed her full on the mouth again, he used one of his hands to start massaging her breast she moaned softly again. He then pulled from the kiss and moved down and started to suck on her nipple. He went to the other one as well, he didn't want any part of her to feel neglected from anything.  
  
Ginny had finally managed to get Harry's robes off. Both sets were laying on the floor next to the bed. Harry waved his hand and the light went out and two candles were lit and a sudden aroma of roses filled the room. Ginny breathed in deeply. Harry was always the romantic. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Harry moved back up and kissed her on the mouth again. He ran his hand down her stomach and brushed the red patch of hair that rested between her legs. Ginny stiffened slightly and then relaxed into the touch of her husband. He rubbed lightly on the patch of hair and on the inside of her thighs. Ginny was breathing hard now. She loved when Harry caressed her like this, it drove her crazy in the best possible way. Harry then ran a single finger along the fold of skin that guarded her from entrance. Ginny spread her legs a little more. Harry kissing her deeply and passionately the whole time. Ginny had moved a hand down to Harry's member and was stroking it lightly. Harry was feeling dizzy under the touch of his wife, so he laid down next to her, never abandoning what his hand was doing between her legs.  
  
Harry finally got up the nerve and inserted a finger into her wet hole. Ginny arched her back and moaned with pleasure at this. Harry began to run his finger around on the inside Ginny loved the feeling of this and pulled her husbands face down to kiss him. During this time Ginny tightened her grip on Harry. Harry manuvered his thumb over to rub Ginny's clitoris. Ginny moaned as he gained contact. Ginny pulled from the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry could see her eyes on fire with passion and love for him. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed her very passionately on the mouth. Tongues exploring the familiar mouths. Both moaning into the kiss. Harry pulled his hand away from between his wife's legs and climbed on top of her gently and insert his rock hard member into his wife. They both moaned and grabbed onto each other like the world was going to end.  
  
Harry started pumping slowly in and out of his wife, she had brought her legs around and had locked her ankles around his knees so she could help do some of the work. She began rocking her hips in time with his movements. She had one hand in his hair and the other on the small of his back. Running her fingernails lightly in the area of the small of his back. They would occasionally work their way up to the base of his neck and then back again. With Harry's heightened senses it got him very excited. Together they worked to please each other, pumping and caressing each other ever so gently, neither one wanting to hurt the other but to please and satisfy the other. After about 10 minutes of this action of pumping and pulling and sucking and kissing, both began to feel orgasms. They almost always came together, this time would be no different then the others. Harry kept moving, and his hands were balled up into fists in his wife's hair, he wasn't pulling it though, but her hair felt silky in his hands, it was part of her, it was the part he could squeeze tightly and he knew would not hurt her in the slightest way. Finally the moment came and they both reached orgasm at the same time, just like normal, both calling out the name of the other and professing their undying love to each other. Harry pulled out of his wife and rolled so that he lay next to her and pulled her into a hug. She nestled her head into his neck kissing his chest.  
  
"Harry, why is every time perfect?" Ginny asked quietly. She wasn't even sure if he had heard her.  
  
"I dunno Gin, but I am glad it is." He kissed his wife's forehead and hugged her again. He smiled but she couldn't see it. Harry reached for his wand. "What do you say we get cleaned up and get some sleep?" Ginny nodded almost asleep. Harry waved his wand and they were clean and had their nightclothes on.  
  
"Harry are we going to do the anti-conception or no?" Ginny asked very sleepily.  
  
"Ginny, why don't we just see what happens this time. I know you've been wanting to have another, so why don't we start trying?" Harry said smiling at his wife. She woke up when she heard his words.  
  
"Are you sure Harry, we don't have too you know." She said slightly shocked at what Harry had said.  
  
"Ginny, it's alright, I think we are ready for more if that is what is in the cards for us. The twins are 3, they may even help you with the baby should their be one." Harry said. "No, lets go to sleep and we'll see what happens over the next couple of days alright?" Ginny smiled and kissed her husband and snuggled back into his embrace. Harry and Ginny fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Title: The Strange New Pet  
  
Summary: 5 years after our gang graduates, 4 years after Ginny. Voldemort is dead. Snape is Harry's dad, 7 years after "Oh, to have a father" What is everyone up too.....  
  
Chapter 3: The next morning  
  
The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up more in love then they had ever been. This is what happened to them every time they made love to each other. Harry stretched, the kids weren't up just yet. Harry kissed his bride of 4 years to wake her up. She did with a smile on her face. They were just leaning into each other when the door burst open and two kids came bouncing on the bed. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I was wondering when you two were going to get up, you decided to let us sleep in this morning did you?" Harry said and held his daughter up.  
  
"Grandma Lily and Grandpa James told us we should wait a few minute and let you sleep just a little bit longer." Lily smiled at her mum and dad.  
  
"I think those two are a bit of a busy body this morning. Let us up so we can get dressed then I'll make breakfast all right you two?" They both nodded and got up went into the living room and started playing.  
  
Harry and Ginny kissed once then got up and started to dress. They both heard heard Lily and James yell "PAPA PADFOOT" Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled and shook their heads. Sirius was always an early riser. Today would be no exception to that rule.  
  
Hey guys, where's mama and papa this morning?" Ginny and Harry could hear everything they knew he was there so the kids would be fine, not to mention that Ghost Lily and James were in there playing with the kids already.  
  
"They are gettin' dress papa Padfoot, they will be out in a minute." Just then Harry came walking out and sitting on the couch to put on his shoes, he had practice again today but not until 10 that morning, it was only 8 so he had some time to kill.  
  
"Hey Sirius, what's up? A bit early this morning aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothin' much just wanted to play with my favorite kids on the planet before heading out to watch you play Quidditch."  
  
"Daddddyyy" Started James and Lily.  
  
"Ask Padfoot, if he will watch you, you can come. I won't have time to watch you guys, I have the big game in two days." Four eyes started to burn a hole in Sirius' head.  
  
"Yes, I'll watch them, are Robin and Billy coming too?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, Hermione is saying home today." Ginny said as she walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his back and kissed the back of his shoulder. Harry grabbed her wrists and squeezed them as she hugged him.  
  
"Now what time are the twins getting here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In about an hour Sirius, it's still early yet, they more then likely aren't even up yet." Ginny said. "Good, that gives me time to play with the kids." Sirius said and sat down on the floor to play with James and Lily.  
  
The next hour passed quickly with a lot of idle chit chat nothing major at all. Unknown to everyone was that something was still watching Harry. This something that was watching was still getting happier with each thought Harry had.  
  
The twins showed up just as they were supposed to and ate breakfast When they were done Harry, Fred, George, Sirius and James and Lily all flooed to the Quidditch pitch floo point. It was about 10 yards off of the main entrance to the building just outside the pitch itself. Sirius took the kids to the stands while Harry and the Weasley twins went and changed into their practice robes.  
  
James and Lily were thrilled with being at Harry practice. They loved to be there. They were not disappointed at all. They were in fact practicing hard for the game on Saturday. They had pulled in the reserve team and were playing hard against each other. Harry was still the first to get the snitch. he really didn't understand why he had to practice so hard. But he did anyway. Before practice was over Harry caught the snitch three times. He had been spending most of his practices perfecting the Wronski Feint. He had it just about perfect by now with all the practice he had had. Four hours later Harry, the Weasley twins and Sirius and the kids all headed back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
When they got there Ginny was positively happier then she had been in the last 4 years, Harry looked at her, it almost reminded him of when she told him she was pregnant with the twins. After everyone was welcomed home, Ginny pulled Harry off to one of the three sitting rooms on the first floor. She pushed him down onto the couch and started walking around in front of him. Harry watched.  
  
"Ginny something is going on, you know what it is, so tell me." Harry said, he wasn;t mad but he was impatient about it. Ginny sensed this and sat on his lap startling him. One knee was on each side of Harry's hips and she was nose to nose with him. She kissed him gently on the lips and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Harry, I'm pregnant. I love you!" Ginny said and pulled away from Harry. She looked in his eyes. He was happy and shocked all at the same time.  
  
Harry put his hand on her tummy and rubbed lightly. "Your sure? You really are?" Harry asked not sure if he really believed it. Ginny nodded and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, I ran the spell today and it confirmed I am pregnant, but Harry, there is something else I need to tell you." Ginny had turned serious for a minute. Harry was worried, she had gotten like this when she got to the point of telling him it was twins.  
  
"Ginny, is it twins again? If it is we will get through it fine and have happy healthy kids." Harry said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Harry, I am not pregnant with twin. Twins would be easier." Harry's heart sank, he was truly scared about what she was going to say. She saw the look in his eyes. "Harry everything is alright, I think, physically everyone is healthy, it's just a little bit of a shock as to how many I am carrying." Harry gulped and wasn't sure just what he was going to be told. He closed his eyes and braced himself.  
  
"How many?" He whispered with his hand still on Ginny's tummy. Ginny closed her eyes as well and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry, there are 4, I am having quadruplets." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess this means only one thing for us then. This means I need to get used to your mother over the next couple of years since she and dad will be moving in here to help out with all these kids we have." He hugged Ginny. "Are you sure your all right, are you tired, do you need to lay down? Ginny Why don't you lay down and rest. I'll make dinner. What would you like for Dinner? Anything you want is yours."  
  
"Harry, I feel fine honestly." Ginny protested.  
  
"Virginia Weasley-Snape, you WILL rest if I have anything to say about it, it's bad enough I will not be here the next couple of days due to practice and the world cup. When I am here you WILL rest. You will let me pamper you as you should be carrying my children. You will not over exert yourself while I am here and you won't when I'm not here either." Harry said firmly but not an ounce of anger in it. He kissed his wife. "Please let me spoil you, this pregnancy will be hard enough without any complication, and the more rested you are the better off all five of you will be. Five, of you, can you imagine four babies at once, how on earth did we manage that?" Harry was no moving into the shocked stage. Harry put his hands on Ginny's ear's and yelled "Sirius, I need some REALLY strong tea please."  
  
Sirius came in and Ginny was still sitting on Harry's lap. Harry was white as a ghost. Ghost James and Lily came in. They looked at him curiously. They hadn't been there when Ginny told Harry she was pregnant last time.  
  
"Harry, what is it what's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius, see if my father is in his rooms, he has Thursday afternoons off, I need to speak with him as well, as soon as we get him here then we will tell you what's going on . Please?" Harry looked at his godfather pleadingly.  
  
"All right hang on." Sirius threw a little of the floo powder into the fireplace and said "Severus Snape" at the fire and then Severus head popped into the fire. "Severus, something is going on and Harry said he won't talk unless your here too. He is white as a ghost as well too, I think you need to get here."  
  
"Very well, step aside I'm coming through." Severus came the rest of the way into the fireplace with a pop. Severus looked at Harry and Ginny, something was definitely going on. "Harry Ginny what is it, is everything alright?" Severus ran over to them a hand on each of their backs.  
  
"Dad, you may need to sit down. Sirius, you too. Mum, James you need to prepare yourself for a shocking bit of news." Harry waited until everyone was sitting. Harry took a deep breath "Ginny is pregnant." He blurted out while looking into his wife's eyes. "That's not all though" Everyones hearts sank, something was wrong, they could hear it in his voice. "Ginny is pregnant with four babies." Everyone gasped. "Fred and George?" Yelled Harry, they were playing with the kids. They bounded into the room then stopped cold in their tracks when they saw everyone white as ghosts. "Get your mother here now please. Everything will be fine, but we need her immediately please." The twins nodded and Fred Flooed to the burrow. Molly and Fred were back in a matter of minutes.  
  
No one had said a word, everyone was still in shock. "Mum sit down" Harry said. He looked at her, he had tear in his eyes, but looking in his eyes she could see no sadness or pain.  
  
"Ginny Harry what's going on, you tell me this instant." Molly demanded.  
  
"Mum," Ginny started. "I'm pregnant." Molly screamed with delight.  
  
"Mum," Harry started again. "That's not it mum, she's pregnant with quadruplets." Harry said Molly's eyes teared up. She was thrilled.  
  
"Then I am moving in to help. Ginny you need to lay down and rest dear. Harry, will you go and make dinner please?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "What Harry, what is that look for?"  
  
"Nothing mum, I just thought you'd say that. What would you like for dinner?" Harry said with a smile on his face he really did love his mother- in-law, even if she was a little over protective of Ginny. 


End file.
